This invention relates to the field of fluid conduits and plumbing, and more specifically to what is more commonly known as a drain trap assembly. This drain trap assembly may also be known as J-bend or P-trap drain assembly (or similar equivalent terms) and is usually employed in a wastewater drain line. For example, such a drain trap allows water to drain from a kitchen, bath or washroom appliance such as a sink or tub outlet while trapping a relatively small volume of wastewater within a bend portion thereof. The trapped wastewater establishes a temporary liquid barrier preventing toxic gases from traveling from a point downstream of the sink or tub outlet and upwardly through the assembly, subsequently entering into the sink through its outlet. This is not the only function of a drain trap assembly.
These devices may further prevent dogs by trapping and diverting sediment and other solid materials into an accumulation chamber or area. The drain trap, e.g., the J-bend or P-trap, is typically manufactured from either plastic (such as polyvinyl chloride, PVC) or metal (for example aluminum, copper, cast iron and stainless steel). The present invention applies to any such materials and for any other purpose where such a drain trap may be required.
Different types and configurations of drain traps such as J-bends or P-traps with similar functions have been suggested over the years to alleviate the clogging of kitchen, bar, bath, and laundry room sinks or tubs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,762 issued to Barnhardt et al. illustrates a modified U-shaped drain assembly with a lateral extension receiving an insertable filtering unit and providing for visual inspection. Cannelli's U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,406 provides a front-mounted filtering unit engaged to a drain assembly, and also providing a window for viewing the internal area of the unit. Both Barnhardt et al. and Canelli are positioned to foster total drain clog.
Manuel's U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,412 discloses a complex universal trap structure including a drain trap and separator having a removable bowl with an open top and a center post extending upwardly through a lid member which closes the bowl in a sealed relation. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,554 issued to Wojcicki shows an insertable tray within the bend of a drain assembly; and Kampfer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,048 illustrates a side entry trap that also promotes total drain clog.
Each of these patented devices provides some means of separating the sediment from the drain discharge to prevent clogging or to catch valuable items. However it can be seen that the sediment accumulation in these units can create a rapid backup resulting in dogging of the waste water. Further, the units do not have an accumulation area positioned out of the way of the wastewater passage line. Moreover, they pose manufacturing challenges that drive high production costs and present operability challenges. Generally speaking, they are not easily hand-operable by unskilled consumers. These issues have prevented these designs from market success.
Thus, all prior drain trap assemblies such as P-traps and J-bends and similar assemblies provided with clean-out holes share a common problem. Specifically, they do not address the issues of clogging, manufacturing difficulty, consumer demands for ease and simplicity of operation, and for reasonable pricing. The present invention addresses and successfully solves these problems. The invention disclosed herein is based on the ideal of preventing problems before they occur. The novel inventive drain trap to be described below will be seen as designed in such a way that it successfully addresses the aforementioned inherent problems of currently available drain traps.
Typically in drain traps (e.g., J-bend or P-trap), sediment accumulates and wears out (or gums up) the assembly parts, thus fostering rust and/or corrosion leading to leaky holes. Due to this wear and tear, the assembly parts degrade considerably and end up having shorter lifespan than expected and desired. Further, an easily accessed inspection hole at a point where debris and sediment (as well as other articles with a wastewater stream are collected or settled) is not to be found on currently available J-bend/P-traps to enable the consumer to readily and periodically clean-out the accumulated material so as to ensure the parts last for their nominal lifespan. Instead, the consumer must call a professional repairperson to fix the problem, usually incurring considerable expense.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drain trap that readily and effectively separates solid matter from wastewater, while affording constant sediment collection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drain trap that incorporates an accumulation chamber in position to take advantage of gravity and in a location that is easily accessed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a strainer configured so as to extend vertically into a lower portion of a drain assembly to filter out dirt, sediment and/or hair, thus preventing these waste impurities or articles inadvertently dropped into a sink or tub from continuing into the drain line or wastewater.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cup structure at the bottom or lower portion of the drain trap so as to serve as a solid waste collection and disposal chamber, which cup is manually removable to reveal the service hole, enabling maintenance or servicing of the drain trap.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a user-friendly inspection/clean-out service hole in the bottom or lower portion of the drain assembly device which can be opened and closed easily by hand.
A further object of the present invention is to enhance productivity and safety on the part of the end-user and/or cleaning staff of organizations or institutions, where applicable.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to create a drain trap assembly that is fabricated of simple material and with minimal labor, and that easily can be produced and installed in a cost effective manner.
These and other objects of the present invention can be seen in detail by referring to the following specifications and technical drawings.